1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security.
2. Description of the Background Art
Software as a service (SaaS) is a software distribution model in which software is hosted by a service provider and made available to customers over a computer network, such as the Internet. Data communication between a client and a server over the Internet is also referred to as “web traffic.” Web traffic may be scanned for web threats, such as computer virus, denial of service attack, phishing campaign, violation of security policy, and other malicious activity or content. The scanning of web traffic for web threats may be performed by on-premise computer systems or by an SaaS scanning service. The web traffic may be between an on-premise endpoint computer and an SaaS application software, such as a MICROSOFT OFFICE application software hosted in-the-cloud.